Blood, Sweat
Blood, Sweat and Tears (trad.lit. Sangre, Sudor y Lágrimas) forma parte del álbum Wings. Se publico el10 de octubre de 2016. Esta producida por Demian |-|Español= Mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas Mi último baile Llévatelo todo Mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas Mi frío aliento Llévatelo todo Mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas > Hasta mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas Mi cuerpo, corazón y alma Se que son todos tuyos Este es el conjuro que me castigara Melocotones con nata. Más dulce que el dulce Mejillas de chocolate y alas de chocolate pero las tuyas son las de un demonio Delante de tu dulzura hay amargura, amargura Bésame aunque duela Ven, átame más fuerte hasta que ya no pueda doler más Cariño, voy a beberte ahora mismo, no me importa emborracharme Vas a pasar por lo más profundo de mi garganta como si fueras whiskey Mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas Mi último baile Llévatelo todo, vamos Mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas Mi gélido aliento Llévatelo todo, vamos Quiero más, más, más Quiero más, más, más Te quiero más, más, más quiero más, más, más No importa que duela, aprieta más fuerte para que no pueda escapar Agárrame con firmeza y sacúdeme para que no pueda pensar Bésame en los labios, Un secreto que solo tú y yo conozcamos Soy totalmente adicto a esa prisión que eres tú No puedo servir a nadie más que no seas tú Me bebí el venenoso Santo Grial aun sabiéndolo Mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas Mi último baile Llévatelo todo, vamos Mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas Mi gélido aliento Llévatelo todo, vamos Quiero más, más, más Quiero más, más, más Te quiero más, más, más quiero más, más, más Mátame lentamente Cierra mis ojos con tu caricia Jin/Jiminde todas formas no te puedo negar Jin/Jimin Ya ni siquiera puedo huir Jin/Jimin Eres demasiado dulce, demasiado dulce Jin/Jimin Porque eres demasiado dulce Mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas Mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas |-|Romaji= nae pi ttam nunmul nae majimak chumeul da gajyeoga ga nae pi ttam nunmul nae chagaun sumeul da gajyeoga ga nae pi ttam nunmul nae pi ttam nunmuldo nae mom maeum yeonghondo neoui geosin geol jal algo isseo igeon nareul beolbatge hal jumun Peaches and cream Sweeter than sweet Chocolate cheeks And chocolate wings But neoui nalgaeneun akmaui geot neoui geu sweet apen bitter bitter Kiss me apado dwae eoseo nal joyeojwo deo isang apeul sudo eopge Baby chwihaedo dwae ije neol deurikyeo mok gipsugi neoran wiseuki nae pi ttam nunmul nae majimak chumeul da gajyeoga ga nae pi ttam nunmul nae chagaun sumeul da gajyeoga ga wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi apado dwae nal mukkeojwo naega domangchil su eopge kkwak jwigo nal heundeureojwo naega jeongsin mot charige Kiss me on the lips lips dulmanui bimil neoran gamoge jungdokdwae gipi niga anin dareun saram seomgiji mothae almyeonseodo samkyeobeorin dogi deun seongbae nae pi ttam nunmul nae majimak chumeul da gajyeoga ga nae pi ttam nunmul nae chagaun sumeul da gajyeoga ga wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi nareul budeureopge jugyeojwo neoui songillo nun gamgyeojwo J/JM eochapi geobuhal sujocha eopseo J/JM deoneun domanggal sujocha eopseo J/JM niga neomu dalkomhae neomu dalkomhae J/JM neomu dalkomhaeseo nae pi ttam nunmul nae pi ttam nunmul |-|Coreano= 내 피 땀 눈물 내 마지막 춤을 다 가져가 가 내 피 땀 눈물 내 차가운 숨을 다 가져가 가 내 피 땀 눈물 내 피 땀 눈물도 내 몸 마음 영혼도 너의 것인 걸 잘 알고 있어 이건 나를 벌받게 할 주문 Peaches and cream Sweeter than sweet Chocolate cheeks And chocolate wings But 너의 날개는 악마의 것 너의 그 sweet 앞엔 bitter bitter Kiss me 아파도 돼 어서 날 조여줘 더 이상 아플 수도 없게 Baby 취해도 돼 이제 널 들이켜 목 깊숙이 너란 위스키 내 피 땀 눈물 내 마지막 춤을 다 가져가 가 내 피 땀 눈물 내 차가운 숨을 다 가져가 가 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 아파도 돼 날 묶어줘 내가 도망칠 수 없게 꽉 쥐고 날 흔들어줘 내가 정신 못 차리게 Kiss me on the lips lips 둘만의 비밀 너란 감옥에 중독돼 깊이 니가 아닌 다른 사람 섬기지 못해 알면서도 삼켜버린 독이 든 성배 내 피 땀 눈물 내 마지막 춤을 다 가져가 가 내 피 땀 눈물 내 차가운 숨을 다 가져가 가 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 나를 부드럽게 죽여줘 너의 손길로 눈 감겨줘 진/지민 어차피 거부할 수조차 없어 진/지민 더는 도망갈 수조차 없어 진/지민 니가 너무 달콤해 너무 달콤해 진/지민 너무 달콤해서 내 피 땀 눈물 내 피 땀 눈물 Categoría:Canción